Songs From The Heart
by Deb0610
Summary: Both Mitchie and Shane are too stubborn to admit their feelings, but Connect 3 is going on a tour in Europe. What will happen between the two? And what crazy plan do Nate and Caitlyn have in store for them? Smitchie and maybe Naitlyn, not sure yet.
1. Phone Calls

"Shane, why do you have to leave already??" Mitchie asked him, tears threatening to fall as they hugged for probably the last time in a very long time.

They had become best friends after Camp Rock and apparently they lived very close to each other. Or at least, Shane owned a condo in the same city as Mitchie lived in. So after Camp Rock he was in his condo all the time, just so he was as close as possible to Mitchie.

"I'm sorry Mitch, but we kinda have to if we don't want to lose our job." Shane replied and hugged her tighter if that was even possible.

No one at Mitchie's school knew that she was best friends with _the_ Shane Grey, because she didn't want people to like her only because of him. So she still as a loner at her school, but she didn't mind because she knew she had the best friends she could've ever prayed for. After school, she would walk to his condo and spend almost all her time over there with him and occasionally Nate, Jason and Caitlyn would come as well. Then Shane would drop her off at her house and sometimes he stayed at the Torres' as well.

"Well, I guess this goodbye then…" Mitchie said as Connect 3's flight was called. She let go of him and Shane could now see the tears that were rolling over her cheeks.

"Mitch, please don't cry! You'll make me cry as well, and I have an image to keep up. I can't be seen crying!" He tried to joke, even though he could feel his own tears filling his eyes as well. Mitchie gasped and playfully smacked his arm while laughing a bit through her tears.

She already said goodbye to Nate and Jason, who also became very good friends with her. Of course, not as good as Shane, but to her they felt like the big brothers she never had. The saying goodbye to Nate and Jason wasn't half as hard as it was saying it to Shane. Of course, she felt the tears pricking in her eyes, but they never actually fell.

"And don't think of this as 'goodbye', think of this as a 'see you later'… It's not like you'll never see me again 'cause I'm gonna die or anything."

"Oh great, Shane! Now I have to worry about that as well!" Mitchie said as she once again smacked his arm.

Shane just smirked, kissed her cheek and let go of her to walk into the gate. He didn't look back, 'cause if he did he would see a sad face that belonged to Mitchie and he couldn't leave if he saw that.

"see you later Shane" Mitchie mumbled as she turned and walked into the awaiting arms of Caitlyn, who was ready to comfort her best friend.

--

"Mitch!! I was wondering when you'd call again!" Shane said as soon as he picked up the phone when he saw it was Mitchie calling.

"Hey Shane! You know, a phone goes both ways… You could've also called me." Mitchie teased him a bit.

"Yeah, I know… It's just very busy with all this going from place to place, performing in a different city each time… I know we're in Germany right now, but I have no idea which city we are in!" Shane told her. In the background you could hear Nate screaming 'Hamburg, we're in Hamburg!'.

Mitchie laughed, but turned serious when she thought about him touring. Being away from her. "You haven't even been away that long, and I already miss you…"

"Yeah.. I do too.. It's hard to believe it's only been two weeks, and that I still have to go about three and a half months."

"Uhu, I know…" Mitchie replied, getting pretty sad, though determined not to let him know that even though she was sure it was evident in her voice.

"Shoot.. Mitch, I'm soooo sorry but I gotta go. We have to do a soundcheck… Talk to you later!!"

"yeah, b—", Mitchie heard a click, signalling the phone call was ended. "bye" She still said, sounded defeated and very sad.

--

"Caitlyn, I miss him sooo!! Why did he have to go tour in Europe?? Why did I never tell him how I feel?? If I did, we'd be together right now and I could just talk to him without sounding so very pathetic!!" Mitchie whined to her friend Caitlyn, who was sitting next to her on the bed.

"That's because you were too much of a coward to admit your feelings to him!"

Caitlyn persuaded her parents to move near Mitchie so they could spend more time together. Since the Gellars are loaded, they didn't really care and bought a huge house in the same street as Mitchie. They were practically inseparable ever since.

"Cait!! Not helping!!" Mitchie glared at her.

_Geez, woman!_ "Honey, call him and tell him how you feel! Just put it out in the open and tell him you love him!!" Caitlyn tried to reason with her.

"One. I'll never get the courage to do that, _ever!_ Two. Who am I to say that he loves me as much as I love him? As more then a friend that is. And Three. If he doesn't feel the same way, I'm gonna loose a great friend which is something I don't want!"

"Okay, then… Why don't you just write out your feelings? You've always been very good at that."

"That's actually not such a bad idea.. not bad at all.. Thank you Cait!!" Mitchie said and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug since she was excited to start with the idea.

"Uhm, your welcome.. But could you please.. let go.. Can't breathe.."

"Oh, sorry.." Mitchie said innocently.

--

"Hey, Caity! It's been a while!"

"Hey Natey! Yeah I know.. I was pretty busy with trying to keep Mitchie happy… She really is head over heels with Shane."

"Yeah, same here.. Shane won't stop talking about her and how much he misses her.. I can't believe they never even got together after Final Jam!" Nate said as he moved to a secluded part of the tour bus.

"But I have a plan… you just have to help me with it.."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Uhm.." Caitlyn tried to regain her thoughts again about the plan, "Well, I got Mitchie to write out her feelings about Shane being away and her falling for him, so she won't keep them bottled up.. And I was thinking, you guys don't have an opening act yet, right?"

"No, we don't.. Why?" Nate asked, not getting the idea.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Mitchie could do that and let her sing one of her songs, then you could make sure Shane hears the songs and sees she's singing them and maybe Shane and her might end up together…"

There was a silence that lasted only a few seconds on Nate's side. He was processing the words Caitlyn just spoke.

"Caitlyn that's brilliant! They'll be happy because they are together, and we won't get our heads nagged off because they can't see each other!" he said excitedly, since he was getting sick of hearing Shane whine about missing Mitchie all the time, "It's a win-win situation!" He heard her laugh at the last statement he made.

"Okay, so that's the plan!" Caitlyn stated.

"How about you just make sure that Mitchie gets on that stage, and I'll take care of the rest. I'll call you when I know more about it all, like plane tickets and stuff."

"Sure! I knew you would like it!"

"Like it? I love it! Bye Caity!"

"Bye Natey!" Nate chuckled at the nickname he got from her and hung up the phone.

Now, all Nate had to do was make sure Shane wasn't going to find out what he and Caitlyn we're going to do.

* * *

**First chapter! I decided to turn it into a full-length story anyway and with the idea I have in mind, I can stop it anywhere I want so if I get bored with it, it won't be unfinished. I just hope I won't get bored with it because I love writing, and especially reading, Smitchie.**

**I know I changed a lot of the scenery like moving Shane **_**and**_** Caitlyn in Mitchie's Neighbourhood, but it's fanfiction for a reason right? And I'm afraid I won't put any Sierra in this story, since – I think you could've guessed by now – it's all gonna happen in Europe. And also because I wouldn't know what to do with her character.**

**I'm more familiar with Europe then America, so I'll be able to write more detailed and stuff!**

**Please tell me what you think?? I'd love to have a review, even if it only says 'love it' or 'hate it'. Every review counts, since you took the time to reply! :)**

**Xox Deb**


	2. Inspiration

"We're you talking to Caitlyn again?" Shane asked Nate as soon as he emerged from the closed off space where he made the fifth phone call to Caitlyn this week.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was." He told Shane.

"Good, did you ask her how Mitchie was??" Shane asked him hopelessly.

"Good god, Shane! Why won't you stop being such a chicken and just ask her already!" Nate said, growing aggravated that he talked about her every second of the day. Although Shane asking out Mitchie would jeopardize the entire plan Caitlyn had come up with, it didn't matter if he suggested that to Shane. Nate knew that he would never dare to ask her right now. And even if he did, Shane Grey wasn't the person that did something like asking out a girl over the phone. No, it would be in his own unique way, which didn't include a phone call.

"Psh, like you're the one to talk! You know you like Caitlyn, so stop pointer a finger at me and look at yourself as well!" Shane backfired. This was a brilliant distraction, since it was really true _and_ Nate would stop nagging about him and Mitchie.

"Never mind" He mumbled as soon as those words left Shane's mouth. Nate got up from the couch he was vacating and took off to the front of the bus to talk things through with their manager, Tom.

--

"This is Mitchie speaking" Mitchie spoke into the phone, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hi, uhm, Mitchie. Can I speak to Caitlyn please?" Nate asked nervously. He could hear Cait yelling 'give me my phone back!' in the background.

"Okay, but only because it's you, Nate!" Mitchie giggled and took the phone away from her ear. Nate could hear a bit of their conversation.

'It's your boyfriend!!' He could hear Mitchie tell her.

'He's not my boyfriend!'

'Whatever, that's why your blushing of course. 'Cuz he's _not_ your boyfriend and all.'

'Just give me the phone'

'Fine'

He heard some rustling and the voice he's heard quite some time in the last few days.

"Hey Nate. Sorry 'bout Mitchie. Missing Shane is making her act very childish."

Nate laughed, "That's okay. I just wanted to tell you that it's all settled and the plane tickets are coming your way." On the other side of the line he heard something like a squeal.

"No way! That's awesome, I can't believe it actually all worked out. Thank you so much!!" Caitlyn said in amazement and excitement at the same time.

"you should thank yourself, you're the one who came up with all of it! But I gotta go, I'll send you an email with all of the details in it tonight after the concert." He said when he looked at his watch to see it was time for their sound check.

"Okay, good luck tonight and have fun! Bye!"

"Thank you Cait! Bye!" And then they both hung up.

--

"You were soooo flirting with him!" Mitchie said as soon as she hung up her phone and placed it on the bedside table beside her.

"I was not!" Caitlyn replied while blushing.

"You totally were. But anyway, that's not the point. The point is, what were you two talking about?" Mitchie asked as curious as she was. She grabbed a pillow from beside her and held it against her chest while sitting cross-legged.

"Oh that, uhm, that was nothing…" Caitlyn responded fiddling with her fingers and looking anywhere besides Mitchie.

"Yeah sure, you can't fool me, Cait! I want the truth!" Mitchie demanded in mock seriousness.

"Mitchie, I seriously can't tell you right now. But I promise you I'll tell you tomorrow." Caitlyn explained.

Mitchie tried to pry the information she wanted to hear out of her by giving Caitlyn puppy-dog eyes.

"No, Mitchie! Not gonna work. I wish I could tell you but I really can't until tomorrow. Don't worry about it though. It'll make you – and also me – very, very happy." Caitlyn convinced her best friend.

"Besides, you know those puppy-dog eyes you just gave me only work on Shane!"

Just when all her thoughts were cleared from the name 'Shane' and anything that has to do with him, it all came back to her.

"Okay then, but please tell me as soon as possible! I'm gonna go home since I promised I'd help my mom with something. Bye." Mitchie said getting up from the bed she was sitting on. She hugged Caitlyn and went home.

--

"Hey honey, you're home early! I thought you were at Caitlyn's?" Connie asked when she saw her daughter enter the house through the kitchen door.

"Yeah, I was. But I thought you said you needed my help or something?" She said getting a bit confused.

"Oh that! That's already taken care of. Your father helped me. You can go back to Caitlyn if you want."

"No that's okay. I'll just go upstairs, play some tunes on my laptop or something."

Mitchie saw her mom nod in approval and sped up the stairs to her room.

Once she was there she had no idea what to do, so she just sat on her bed looking around in her room. That's when a picture of her and Nate, Jason and Shane caught her eye. She walked over to the bulletin board, took the picture off and sat back on her bed. She missed them all so much. They felt like the brothers she never had to her. And Mitchie knew they saw her as their sister as well, always being so protective of her. She felt sadness take over her and tears brimming in her eyes. Mitchie was taking this harder then she thought it would be.

She stood back up and placed the picture back on the board. Then she took another picture in her hands. The one she loved most of all. It was one of herself and Shane at Final Jam. They were looking at each other intently and their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined. Smiled were plastered on their faces.

Without realizing, she was back on her bed, with tears streaming down her face. She felt stupid for crying over some guy who she wasn't dating. Who didn't even know how she felt about him. But she couldn't help it. The tears kept coming.

Mitchie grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. She lay down on her stomach on her bed and placed the beloved picture next to the - for now - empty paper. Grabbing the pen, she placed it on the piece of paper and let her emotions and feelings towards Shane take over.

_**Love of my life, my soulmate. You're my best friend.**_

--

Mitchie put her pen down again and looked at her work, being satisfied with it. When Mitchie was finished with those lyrics, she felt a little better. Not much, but it actually did work. She made a mental note to thank Caitlyn later for advising her to do this.

_Caitlyn. Caitlyn gets on perfectly with Nate. They were great couple-material together._ Mitchie thought, getting sad again by her own thoughts of couples. It made her think of what Caitlyn told her about Nate when Mitchie asked her about them getting together.

'We talked about it, but we just think it's not gonna work out since he's on tour almost all the time. I know he likes me and he knows I like him. That's all I need to know.'

_At least Caitlyn knows where she stands. If they d__idn't even get together after talking about their feelings for each other, then what are the chances for me and Shane?? I don't even know if he feels the same about me!_ Mitchie felt herself get sadder and sadder by the second.

Her hand reached back to the pen and she turned the paper around, feeling a whole new inspiration for a song come up.

_**Just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather.**_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Like it, love it, hate it?? Please tell me! I'd love to have some constructive criticism. I know it's a bit short. But at least it's another chapter!**

**I think the last part shows how Mitchie feels. It might help you a bit in understanding her more. I'm gonna warn you, Mitchie's gonna be a bit of a cry-baby in this story. BUT! It's only because I'm planning quite a bit of drama to happen to her!**

**Oh, the songs are:  
1. Who Am I To Say, by Hope  
2. A Drop In The Ocean, by Ron Pope**

**Xox Debby**


	3. Berlin, baby!

That same night, Caitlyn sat on her bed, thinking whether she should pay a visit to Mitchie.

_Hmm, she left pretty upset. I hope she's writing a good song that she can sing—_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the computer made a ping-noise. Caitlyn shot up from her bed and practically ran to her computer.  
'You have one new Email'

**From: Nate  
To: Caity  
Subject: heyy!**  
Heyy Caity!

I have some info for you. I don't know if you already told her, so I kept the title of this email very plain (in case Mitchie saw your inbox).  
Well, the first concert for Mitchie will be tomorrow, the 12th of July, in Berlin. So I hope you can make the first one! I put the plane tickets as an attachment to this email, you just have to print them out and that's it. You'll be spending the nights in our tour bus, if that's okay with you guys and your parentals. Of course, that'll help Mitchie and Shane get together way sooner!  
We'll pick you up from the airport with a limo. I've made sure Shane has some interview at that time, so he won't notice. After you've arrived, we need to get on stage very quickly, so we don't have much time after you've landed!  
Well, hope to see you then!  
xx Nate.

Caitlyn sat behind her computer screen, reading the mail over and over again with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait to see him either. But first, she _had_ to tell Mitchie! Now she was definitely gonna pay a visit to Mitchie.

Caitlyn printed out the tickets and the email as well, grabbed them and ran out of the house towards Mitchie's.

--

Mitchie just finished her song, titling it 'A Drop in the Ocean', when she heard the doorbell. She looked out of her window to see it was Caitlyn, looking particularly happy. She saw Caitlyn talking to her mother, again very happy. Suddenly, her mom got overexcited. Mitchie wondered why they were both soooo happy, but couldn't come up with any good reasons. _Guess I just have to ask her._

She saw Caitlyn enter the house and walked out of her room and down the stairs to come face to face with the huge smile belonging to Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitchie" Caitlyn grinned.

"Hi… Cait…" Mitchie said, feeling like all the smiling is getting way too weird.

"Mitch, you need to come with me and your mom and dad to the living room. I have something to tell you all."

"Okay…" Mitchie answered suspiciously, though she had no idea _what_ to be suspicious of. Also very curious, she immediately turned to go to the living room, following after Caitlyn. She saw her parents already sitting on the couch. Her mom was smiling like crazy, and her dad also looked like he had no idea whatsoever about what was gonna happen. Mitchie walked over to the comfy chair next to the couch and sat down, looking at Caitlyn who stood in front of the TV.

"I guess you are wondering why I asked you all to come sit over here, but I have something important and exciting to tell to Mitchie. But first I need approval from you, Mr. Torres." Caitlyn said, and walked over to Mitchie's dad. She whispered something in his ear, and he looked like he was thinking about something. Connie saw this and nudged him, "come on, it'll be fun for her!"

After another minute or so which her father took to think, he started talking.

"Okay, she's allowed to go. But we'll discuss the conditions after she heard the news."

Connie got excited, together with Caitlyn, and cheering bouncing up and down the couch. "Guys?" Mitchie asked, but nobody heard her, "Guys??" Again, no response.

"GUYS!!" Mitchie yelled, finally getting the wanted attention from her family and best friend. _Finally!_

"Would you mind sharing whatever is going on? Your celebrating something I'm part of, obviously, even though I have no idea what's it about!"

"OMG! I'm sorry! Well, why don't I just show you?" Caitlyn said, putting her hand in the front-pockets of her jeans, grabbing something out of it. Then she handed me two printed out plane tickets for Berlin on the 12th of July. Wait, that was tomorrow! Mitchie was very confused.

"Wow, thank you Cait I guess. But what am I gonna do with two plane tickets to Berlin which are due tomorrow?"

"Mitch, do you remember where Connect 3 is gonna be around this time?"

She had to think about that for a few seconds. "Yeah, they're in Europe… and they should be in Germany somewhere these days."

Her mom piped in, "And of which country is Berlin the capitol?"

"Uhm, if I remember correctly… That would be…" Before Mitchie answered the actual question, realisation hit her.

"OMG! No freakin' way!"

"Yes freakin' way! We're gonna tour with Connect three baby!!" Caitlyn screamed enthusiastically.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Mitchie yelled like she did when she heard she was going to Camp Rock. She shot up from the couch and ran over to Caitlyn and started jumping together with her.

After a minute or so, Mitchie's parents coughed in order to make them stop jumping and being over-enthusiastic.

"Sorry…" Both girls mumbled looking at her parents.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you Mitchie…" Caitlyn said and turned to whisper in her ear, "All of this has a little reason. C'mon, we should discuss this without your parents. Let's go to your room." Mitchie nodded and told her parents they'd be in her room if they needed one of them.

--

"So, what is this little reason you were talking about?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as soon as they were comfortably seated on Mitchie's bed.

"Well, it's has to do with a certain somebody" Caitlyn answered, a smile playing on her lips.

"Huh? I'm not getting it… Who is this certain somebody, and why are you being so sneaky?! It's starting to seriously irritate me!" Mitchie asked, being utterly confused and growing impatient.

"Shane" Caitlyn simply stated, now grinning like crazy.

"What's with Shane? Again, NOT following!" Mitchie said. When Caitlyn didn't answer and it grew silent for a few minutes, realization dawned on Mitchie. "Oh! I get it!"

"Wait, WHAT?! Are you trying to set me up? Is this some kind of joke? Shane's never gonna like me the way I like him. I'll only embarrass myself and loose a great friend because of it. Cait, I don't want him to reject me!" Mitchie whined, automatically thinking the worst.

"Honey, don't you worry! You're not gonna be rejected, I'm sure of that! And Nate and I knew you will never be bold enough to just say it to him, so we made you their opening act. Then you can tell him through your songs. Nothing can go wrong, and you certainly won't loose him over this!" Caitlyn comforted her and hopefully convinced her to go.

Mitchie sighed, "I don't know Cait. What if everyone thinks my songs are stupid? I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

Caitlyn hugged her, "Mitch, no one will hate you or your songs. You're awesome! And you'll always have at least 4 fans! Nate, Shane, Jase and me! And even if you don't want to let Shane know of your feelings, just think of it as a nice trip. Three months on the road with you best friends in the whole wide world. C'mon, please come! It'll be fun!"

**What will be Mitchie's answer?? Will she go, or does she need someone else to convince her? You'll find out**** in the next chapter!**


	4. Can't Breathe

Just as Mitchie was about to answer, Caitlyn's phone ringed. She looked at the caller ID and when she saw who it was, she put it on speaker and pressed 'send'.

"Hey Caity! So, is Mitchie excited to come on tour with us?" Nate spoke as soon as Caitlyn picked up the phone.

"Hey Nate! Actually, maybe you should talk to her. She has some serious doubts. You're on speaker, by the way." Caitlyn answered.

Nate took advantage of this moment and started ranting about why Mitchie should come along.

"What?! Mitch, please don't tell me you're actually considering not coming?!" Nate whisper-yelled through the phone.

"Uhm.. yes?" Mitchie answered his question somewhat uncertain.

"Come on! You gotta come, everyone knows you're crazy about him. Well except for himself of course. And I for a fact can tell you he feels the exact same way."

"Really? But why hasn't he made a move on me then?" Mitchie told him, trying to convince Caitlyn and Nate – as well as herself – that there's no way Shane likes.

"You're all he talks about! 'Man, I miss her!' 'Why couldn't she just come with us?' Those are a few of the many things he says every single freakin' day!" Nate said.

"And besides, even if you don't want to tell him how you feel, you can always just sing your songs and have fun with that! Please Mitch??" Caitlyn pleaded.

"Exactly! Mitchie, I'm begging you! I promise you it'll be so much fun!"

Mitchie sighed. Should she really go? Well why not? If she chickened out on telling Shane, she could always just sing her songs. Then and there, she decided what to do. Mitchie inhaled deeply and,

"Okay, I'll go!"

"YEAH--"

"BUT!" Mitchie interrupted both Caitlyn's and Nate's shouting, "If I don't want to show him my feelings, you won't push me into doing so!"

"Of course, we promise we won't do such a thing." Caitlyn said for the both of them.

In the background, Caitlyn and Mitchie could hear a door being opened and a voice starting to talk to Nate, "_Nate, why were you screaming like that?_" Mitchie recognized the voice as Shane's.

"Shit!" Nate obviously turned away from the phone because the sound became a lot softer, "Uhm, what scream? I wasn't screaming!" and he turned back to the phone, "I gotta go, bye!" And before the girls could reply, they heard the dialling tone.

The girls shared a look and started laughing at Nate's lame excuse.

--

Caitlyn had gone home two and a half hours ago to do some last minute packing and Mitchie was now alone in her room packing her own stuff. When Mitchie let Caitlyn out, she was called back into the living room by her parents. They wanted to discuss the rules with Mitchie about going on tour with Connect Three.

Rule #1. Checking in with her parents every two days, even if it was only a one-minute talk.

Rule #2. She shouldn't do anything she didn't want to do. It was more of an advice than a rule.

And last but not least rule #3. Enjoy her time on stage and everything that was going to happen. Again, more of an advice.

Mitchie happily agreed with these rules. The last two rules were obvious, of course she wouldn't do anything stupid or not enjoy herself! She didn't have any problems with the first rule as well, because she knew she was going to miss her parents a lot. Mitchie had never gone away from home this long.

Mitchie was about halfway done packing when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and her mom stuck her head in.

"Need any help with packing?"

Mitchie smiled at her mom and nodded. Connie walked in to her room and started packing with Mitchie. After a few minutes of silence, Mitchie walked to her stereo, put in a CD of her own music and turned the volume way up. She turned around to see her mom laughing at her and danced her way back to the suitcase and her mom.

'This is Me' came up and the Torres women looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Connie walked to her daughter and they both started dancing and singing along, basically having a great time while the song lasted. Shane's part came on and while Connie sung her daughter's part, Mitchie belted out Shane's lines.

As the song ended, Connie and Mitchie fell on her bed, laughing at their crazy outburst. After a few seconds, Connie set up straight and looked Mitchie directly in her eyes and stroked her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you honey, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. And I'm gonna miss you too mom, soooo much!" Mitchie said as she also sat up straight and hugged her mom tightly.

Connie stroked her daughter's hair and let go of her. She put her arms on Mitchie's shoulders so she could look at Mitchie again.

"But I want you to have fun, and don't be afraid of anything because you are amazing at what you do! And no matter what may happen, know that your dad and I will be behind you the full 100%. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me okay?"

"Mom, I'll try to call you everyday. I love you" She said as tears started falling from her eyes.

Connie took away her daughter's tears using her thumb and pulled her into another hug. "I love you too honey, I love you too…" She whispered into Mitchie's hair.

--

"Mitchie honey, make sure you call us. Don't try to forget us once you're the most famous 16 year old in the world!" Her father said as he held onto her as if his life counted on it.

"Dad… Can't… Breathe…" Mitchie whispered caused by lack of air.

Immediately her dad let her go and muttered a sorry in her way, while Mitchie was just relieved to finally breathe normally again. She straightened out her top and looked at her parents again, now tears brimming in her eyes.

Now Connie stepped a little to the front and engulfed Mitchie in a tight hug. Her mother placed her head beside Mitchie's ear and whispered, "And please don't forget what I told you last night", finishing it off with a kiss on her hair. Mitchie pulled away, looked at her mother and shook her head, silently promising her mother she wouldn't.

Caitlyn came walking towards Mitchie and her parents, which meant she was ready saying goodbye to her own folks. "Hey, we should go. Don't want to miss our flight, now do we?" She tried to cheer me up. It wasn't really working, nevertheless I gave her the satisfaction by laughing a bit.

"Okay, bye mom! Bye dad!" I called while I was being pulled towards the gate. Our luggage was probably already in the plane, so we didn't have to drag that along.

After a few more minutes, we were allowed to enter the plane. It wasn't a very big plane. Rather small, actually. And soon I found out we were the only passengers in it.

"Cait, where are the rest of the passengers??"

Caitlyn shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Uhm, Nate made sure we had a plane for our own…"

WHAT?! "What?! Why?"

Caitlyn sighed, "I know. It's a bit much. Nate didn't mind spending this much money and I'm sure Jase and Shane wouldn't mind either. But hey, look at the bright side. We can dance and sing and still won't get any weird glares thrown our way?" She stated that last part more as a question, to see if I would agree. Although she did make a point with that last one.

"Don't worry Cait. It's fine. As long as you dance and sing along with me?" I grinned at her, and she broke out into a huge grin as well.

Maybe, this trip wasn't so bad. Not bad at all.

**I guess I should still apologize for not updating in a LONG LONG LONG time. So here it goes:**

**SORRRRRYYYYY!!**

**I know that doesn't quite cover it, and that's also why I'm posting these two chapters at the same time.**

**Please forgive me, xox Deb**


End file.
